


Memento Mori

by ICantFindAnotherName



Series: Boboiboy and Fang [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU inside AU?, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Gen, Oh, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, idk how to tag, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantFindAnotherName/pseuds/ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Sequel to Sky SongFang woke up to a situation where people said he was dead and keep hugging him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHO SAID THEY NEED A SEQUEL?? None, actually. I just want this off of my chest. Hope you read the tags carefully. Enjoy~

The last thing Fang saw was a blinding light coming from Ochobot. The next thing: he was alone in the training room.

"Guys?" Fang called, disoriented. He felt a little dizzy and out of place.

That light... Ochobot was practicing his level 2. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya and Ying was there. But now none of them was here, even Ochobot. Were they accidently being teleported to somewhere? Why only leaving him here? Or maybe HE was the only one being teleported? But, this was unmistakably training room. He clearly weren't moving from his exact same spot, too bad the same thing couldn't be applied to his friends.

Still a bit hazy, Fang quickly scrambled out of the training room and checked the nearest window he could find. No lifeless body floating around the space. Okay, good. They weren't teleported outside. Next, checking his communicator.

"Boboiboy, come in. It's me, Fang." His voice a bit cracked, so Fang cleared his throat a bit. "Where are you? Answer me."

No answer. Fang tried reaching others to no avail. Everyone was disconnected from his watch, even Command Room. Was it because of Ochobot's power? Teleported his connection away?

Fang blinked. Did he just think that? He must had been really out of it to think stupid thing like that.

For now, to Command Room. Commander Kokoci was supervising the training from there, he must had some answers to this situation or better yet, started tracking Boboiboy and the others as well. Who knew where they could be teleported, it could be dying star, or exiled planet, or racing asteroid that about to hit... Or harmless planet like Earth. Fang really hoped it was the latter.

Having decided where to go, Fang finally cleared his mind a bit. And also, he finally noticed something. Red light was blaring right above his head. There was no warning siren, meaning it was either has been notified to other personnel or been taken care of. Or worse, it was silent signal, indicating intruders had infiltrated.

Nothing to worry about. He can take care of any intruder just fine, without this annoying migraine drilling his head. Fang staggered on his way, hand on the wall to balance his body that weighed like a ton. He felt so weak right now. Was this because of the teleportation? It never affected them before...

Fang's hazy eyes caught a glimpse of orange and blue running hastily past the winding path in front of him. Fang smiled a little. That bright color and stupid dinosaur hat couldn't be mistaken anywhere else, only one person would wear that (the same person that called him fashion disaster!). That little punk, he ignored his calls because he was busy with intruders it seemed.

As soon as Fang caught up to him, hie or whatever, Fang shouted. "Oy, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy's body instantly went rigid, like he just caught stealing red-handed. Fang smirked to caught him off guard, but then it turned to worried frown when Boboiboy didn’t turn around. He just... Froze. His step quickened.

"Hey, you ok?" Fang asked, catching up to Boboiboy. He stood beside the boy, but those hazelnut eyes refused to look at him. "What happened? Where is everyone else?" Fang kept asking, trying to catch the boy's attention.

"Stop..." Boboiboy suddenly whispered, he closed his eyes with pained expression. "I'm so sorry... Please..."

Fang's eyes widened. Boboiboy never sound that vulnerable, except when Ochobot was killed by the space pirate. Something must have been wrong. "Boboiboy?? What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Fang promptly grab Boboiboy's shoulder as gentle as he could with light-speed growing fear in him, trying to apply any kind of comfort and support. Boboiboy might be experiencing illness that Fang also felt right now. That couldn't be good.

At that, Boboiboy's eyes shot opened. Fang saw him looked tense earlier, but now he could feel how tense Boboiboy was. Slowly, somewhat afraid, Boboiboy rose his gaze to meet Fang's. He still froze, but the pained expression gone, changed into confusion and disbelieve. Like he just realized that Fang was in front of him.

"Fang...?" His voice sounded hoarse, like he was about to cry. Boboiboy's hand found its way up onto Fang's hands and squeezed hard. "You are... real?.."

"Hah? What are you talk--" His words was cut when suddenly Boboiboy tackle him into a hug. His muscle screamed at him, but he managed balancing his footing to avoid plummeting to the ground. He was ready to complain and smack Boboiboy's head upside down for that, when he heard weak sobbing coming from Boboiboy.

Fang's mouth clasped shut. His hand that was oh-so-ready to beat some sense to his friend lowered. Boboiboy was crying on his shoulder pitifully. He didn't know what to do.

Unlike popular belief, Fang didn’t mind physical contacts. He liked his mother's warm cuddle, his father's protective side-way hug, and especially (due to rarity) his big brother's affectionate ruffling hair. He tolerated each of his friend giving him hugs, when he decided to go back to space 2 years ago. Even the cheesy group hug right before he departed. He'd rather jump into a black hole than admitting it out loud, but he did like it.

BUT. That wasn't the reason why he let Boboiboy hug him right now. Headache was killing him and his body felt weaker in every second. Hug didn't do him any good at the moment, even though it must provided Boboiboy some comfort. No, it was Boboiboy's sob that clutched his heart. The boy that he thrived to surpass sounded so small and miserable, shaking in every hitched breath he took. Boboiboy usually full of positivity and smile, sunshine and all, and looking at him like this was unnerving.

What happened? Why were you crying? What caused this? Fang itched to demand answers. But instead he lifted his hand, with great effort, and settled on Boboiboy's shoulder. He rubbed small circles on it gently, trying not to think about his collar that probably was full of snot by now.

"Sshh... It's alright." He whispered softly. Didn't Boboiboy said about him being real? What did it mean? "I'm right here, you'll be okay." He continued, hoping it would reassure his rival. Instead of calming down, Boboiboy squeezed and sobbed harder.

"Don't... You were--" Boboiboy's words was cut by hiccups. "You were dead... I couldn't protect you..."

Fang eyes widened. He... was dead? Thought swarmed in his mind, uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut. Boboiboy's reaction suddenly made sense. His mouth formed a thin line, as he brought his hand up... and slapped Boboiboy's head as hard as he could. He didn't have much energy to produce actual pain, but turned out anger power was enough to make Boboiboy yelped, loosened his hold on Fang's body.

Boboiboy was now looking at him with baffled expression, holding his abused head dearly. Good. Hoped that hurt.

"Am I felt dead to you?" Fang scolded, trying not to choke on his breath. Hopefully it looked intimidating so Boboiboy could cut out the distasteful joke. "Or should I smack you again? Huh?!"

"N-no..." Boboiboy stuttered, looking rattled.

Fang narrowed his eyes, face scrunched. "Really? I need a reason to smack your head so badly right now, so go ahead..." Fang sucked a lungful of air. "... with that terrible joke..." Dear space, why was it so hard to breathe here?

"Fang?" Boboiboy instantly focused again, quickly approaching Fang. This time with worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Do I... look okay to you?" Fang asked back through gritted teeth.

Seemed like Boboiboy started talking again, but Fang heard nothing. His head hurt like it tried to escape where it supposed to be. He didn’t realize he had bent down, one hand rested on his knee and the other hand holding his head, because his vision swirled. It felt like he was floating without gravity. The last thing he noticed was how the floor getting closer and closer... Then everything went dark.

.

Break Line

.

Every night, for two years, Boboiboy had seen same nightmare. Fang was laying in front of him, blood oozing steadily from gaping hole in his stomach. Boboiboy couldn't move, only watching as the blood pooled around his unmoving best friend. He didn't allowed do anything, he couldn't, not even to wake up. He thought he had given up fighting it, yet he still struggled to escape the nightmare. Boboiboy would still thrash around, screaming his name in regret.

And this time was no different, if not worse.

Fang standing in front of him. It was like he never changed. Same height as that time, same face, same voice, even his attitude. His touch felt so real... Warm. Boboiboy hugged him without thinking, like how he would in any other nightmare if he could move. He could feel Fang tensed, before forcing himself to relax. Fang gave him a light pad on the back, like how he usually would because Fang was bad at giving hug despite liking it.

"Sshh... It's alright. I'm here, you'll be okay."

Definitely the worst.

"Don't..." Boboiboy choked. Fang shouldn't be that kind to him. Boboiboy shouldn't feel relieved with those gentle words. But he did. Even though he didn't deserve it. "You were-- you were dead..." I couldn't protect you. So don't be kind to me.

SLAP!

A strike to his head, making Boboiboy head bobbed forward. Boboiboy recoiled like he just touched by blazing iron, flabbergasted.

"Am i felt dead to you? Or should I smack you again? Huh?!"

That... hurt. Not painful, but Boboiboy felt the sensation. That slap was real, but Fang was still standing in front of him. Boboiboy didn't wake up. He wasn't greeted by mixed expression of fear and pity from his friends that he hate so much. Fang looked furious, face flushed with anger. He looked solid, not glimmering like hologram should. He looked... alive.

"N-no..."

Fang said something, but Boboiboy was trying to process the information. His hands twitched beside him. He wants to hug him again. He had to reconfirm it. That this is not a hologram made from his memories, or sick torture his mind had been playing him for so long. This is real. Very real.

"Fang--" Boboiboy stopped, finally noticing how pale Fang was. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?.." was all Fang could say when suddenly he leaned forward, swaying dangerously. His face was ashen and the hand that grabbed his face was shaking slightly. The next moment his knees buckled, Boboiboy was instantly catching him before the boy could dive into hard floor face-first.

"Fang? Fang!" Panic instantly filled Boboiboy. Fang was limp in his hold like broken marionette... and he was cold. Boboiboy's body shook. His hands numbed, stiffed by dried blood coming from Fang's gaping wound. Fang was going to die... Fang was going to die... He had died--

"G-guuhhg..."

Boboiboy's eyes snapped open. Fang groaned and shakingly squirmed in his arms. Boboiboy had unconciously embrace him too tight.

Boboiboy blinked hard, another tears rolled down his cheeks. Right... He wasn't in the forest. There was no time to be weak! "Get a grip..! He needs your help!" With teary eyes he pushed a button on his watch, and Yaya's face appreared instantly.

"Boboiboy? Did you find the intruder--"

"Yaya! Get the med bay ready! I-- Fang needs help!"

Yaya's expression fell. She knitted her eyebrow in worry and pity. Maybe exasperation was there too. "Boboiboy... Don't do this now--"

"HE'S HERE!" Boboiboy shouted harshly, too panic to explain. Fang flinched at his yelling, and Yaya clearly shocked. Looking at Yaya's startled and scared expression, Boboiboy closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "He's here... So please..."

It must be the desperation in his voice, or how crazy he sounded that made Yaya nodded, with doubtful eyes. But Boboiboy didn't have time to care. Fang was his priority. He would save Fang. This time, he would not fail. This time, he would protect him.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander gave them a direct command. An intruder had infiltrated TAPOPS HQ. There was no alarm for breaking in, no warning, it was like the intruder just magically appeared in the ship. One moment they were relaxing in cafeteria, next moment they were running around looking for trespasser. Long story short, everyone was thrown out of loop. 

"If only we know where this intruder came from, it'll be a lot easier." Ying complained, sounding far and near as she moved from place to place. 

"Moreover if we know where's the intruder hide." Gopal added, looking tired already after checking one hallway. 

"But we can't," Yaya explained, "this intruder just came out of nowhere. Our ship didn't recognize its signature thus triggering the alarm. But the intruder used some kind of cloaking device that make us can't track it." 

"How do you know all that?" Gopal asked skeptically. 

"Commander told us from intercom, Gopal." Ying deadpanned. "While you kept chewing those alien food." 

"Ay, don't blame the food. They can't help being delicious." 

"I don't blame the food. I blame your insane focus when eating. If only you have same concentration for study..." 

"Don't bring study into this, please. You're making me lose appetite." 

"Study, study, homework, exam, exaaammm!" 

"Aaaarrgghhh!" 

Cue to Gopal ran away from Ying, exclaiming about evil chanting and bad memories. Of course, running away from Ying was as good as not running at all. Ying thus 'haunted' him with addiction of Gopal nightmarish math score. Yaya shook her head watching her friends antics. 

Suddenly her watch went off. She looked at the caller, it was Boboiboy. Maybe he spotted their intruder? But... Boboiboy didn't do that anymore. He preferred working alone, not involving his friend into danger. Not after-- 

Yaya dismissed the thought as soon as it came. If not for intruder, Boboiboy might need her for something else. Hopefully not injury... "Boboiboy? Do you find the intruder--" 

"Yaya! Get the med bay ready!" Boboiboy said in urgency, without even greeting. Yaya's heart skipped a beat. Boboiboy looked erratic, panic was written all over his face. "I-- Fang needs help!" 

Yaya's posture straightened. She couldn't believe what Boboiboy just said. Her heart ached painfully. Years passed, and Boboiboy still couldn't let go of Fang. They knew about what he had been doing in hologram room, relieving his memories, away from his living friend. And nightmare that haunted him, it was hurt everytime they had to wake him up. Yaya understand his lost, but sometimes it took too far. Boboiboy clearly wasn't in his right mind, grieving or not. 

"Boboiboy..." Yaya couldn't help but feeling sad. "Don't do this now--" 

"HE'S HERE!" Boboiboy suddenly yelled, desperate and angry. Before adding in soft, defeated voice. "He's here... Please..." 

Yaya stunned, before nodding. "Okay..." And the communication cut off. 

"What is it? What's wrong with Boboiboy?" Ying suddenly chimed beside Yaya. 

"He said to get the med bay ready." Yaya answered hesitantly. She kept thinking about Boboiboy's face. 

"Huh? Did he get hurt?" Gopal also joined. 

"I don't know... Let's just go to infirmary. We'll see him there." Yaya muttered as she started walking. Ying and Gopal looked at each other, before following. 

"Yaya, what's wrong?" Ying waved her hand in front of Yaya's face when the older girl lost in her thought, again. 

"Uh, no.. Nothing. Just thinking." Yaya gave her a smile, just a bit short than her usual ones. 

"Are you sure?" Yaya's silence answered enough. "Is this about Boboiboy? Don't worry, he'll be fine. I mean, this is Boboiboy we're talking about." Yaya still didn't answer, or so Ying thought. 

"He mentioned Fang. He said Fang needed help..." 

"Oh..." 

That name had become sensitive topic since months ago. No one ever mentioned that name, except Boboiboy in few occasion when he was alone blaming himself. 

It wasn't like they wanted to forget him or, heaven forbid, hate that name. But when it brought sadness and sinking feeling in their stomach, they tended to avoid it as much as possible. Because they saw how Boboiboy so hung up to him, and how that affected Boboiboy. They needed to move on. They had to. 

"But his expression..." Yaya continued, breaking Ying's reverie. "He seemed serious... so desperate, I felt like he wasn't being delusional. Moreover, he never came to us anymore. He usually keep his thought about Fang to himself, not blaming anyone but himself. He wouldn't share his pain with us, Ying." 

"So, something must have happened to make him call us." Ying concluded. Yaya nodded curtly, expression still worried and sad. 

"Oh my god! OHMYGOD!" Gopal shrieked from the hallway. He was supposed to check on Boboiboy, see if he needed any help. The fright in his voice made both girls panic. 

Yaya and Ying dashed into the hallway, heart thumping madly. But the next second it felt like it stopped completely when they saw the figure that Boboiboy carried. They almost mistook him for Captain Kaizo, that showed how unimaginable this situation was. But no, that purple-themed attire and familiar unruly dark purple hair couldn't be Captain Kaizo. And the boy was too small to be him. 

"Fang..." Yaya froze. Her mind numbed. Fang was pale, but he was breathing. It was somewhat hard to process, remembering their last memories of the bespectacled friend. 

Unlike Yaya, Ying was always quick on her feet. She instantly appeared beside Boboiboy. "He--" she choked. "Wounds-- His stomach-- Is he bleeding??" 

"No, he just passed out..." Boboiboy's voice was shaking. Then he smiled, but Yaya wasn't sure it was directed to anyone. "We can save him this time." 

"Quick, to the bed!" Gopal urged them inside infirmary, teared eyes and unable to hold his smile. 

"I'll get Ochobot." Ying then vanished to look for the power sphere. Her voice was a mixture of fear, happiness and disbelieve. 

Yaya watched as Boboiboy laid Fang gently on the med bay. She quickly checked his pulse and pupils, before looking for any wounds. No bleeding, and as far as the clothes revealed, not bruise either. "It's just exhaustion. He'll be fine with a lot of rest." She diagnosed. Gopal let out a relieved sigh, not noticing he had been holding it. Boboiboy didn't said anything, watching Fang's body intently like the unconscious boy could jump suddenly and bolted out of the infirmary, then disappeared again from their life. 

No one said any words. Their hands were shaking and twitching madly, holding the urge to hug Fang. To check if he wasn't a hologram or well made robot, or to relieve their longing for their first alien friend. But Yaya realize she just did that. She checked. Fang was warm, beating and breathing. So he was real. And alive. 

God, Fang is alive. 

"Boboiboy, how did you find him?" Surprisingly, it was Gopal who asked that. 

"He just appeared, calling me." Boboiboy answered without looking at them. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought i was crazy, you know. Maybe I finally lost it. But then he smacked my head for saying he was dead." Boboiboy let out a low chuckle. His gaze toward Fang softened. 

"Hit first, ask later. That's typical of him, aside from his nifty outfit." 

Yaya noticed that too. Fang always looked stylish, preferred sleeveless shirt to show his lean yet muscle-packed arms. And this sleeveless jacket above sleeveless turtleneck, donned in dark color clearly screamed his style. Something just never changed. 

But she also noticed something else, more important. He just appeared? 

"It was Fang!" She realized. "The intruder was Fang! Our ship didn't recognize his signature because he never registered in TAPOPS' database." He never make it here was an unnecessary part she shouldn't mention at the moment. 

Gopal eyes widened too. "Right! Commander only met him couple of times, but others don't know about him. Well, good thing you found him first, B. Or else, someone would attack him unknowingly." 

Yaya nodded. "We need to inform Commander, before misunderstanding happen." Yaya brought her watch up, ready to make a call. 

"And I need to sit down and calming myself. I thought my heart was about to give in. I can't handle this much excitement. Well, hysteria is more like it though." Gopal took a chair, and slumped into it. He grinned madly at Yaya, who couldn't hold her own too. "I don't know what happened, or how. I miss him so much." 

"Me too, Gopal." Yaya smiled. And she looked at Boboiboy who also smiled longingly, before leaving the infirmary to give them privacy while she report to their C.O.. Commander Kokoci's face lit up as hologram in front of her. 

"Do you find the intruder?" Commander Kokkoci shot, looked a bit panicky. Understandably so, because others must hadn't caught the 'intruder'. 

"Yes, sir, and no." Yaya answered. "We have found the intruder, but it was Fang. He suddenly appeared within our ship. We still don't know what happened, but he needed medical attention so we brought him to infirmary." 

Commander Kokoci fell silent for a minute, jaw hanging while he listened to Yaya's report. He then sighed, heavy with exasperation. "Yaya, not you too." He looked at Yaya with pity that somehow agitated her. "Listen, if this about Boboiboy you don't have to play along with him. He still needed time, and I thought we had agreement not to brought this up in mission. You have mission to look for intruder." 

Now she knew why Boboiboy yelled at her when he first told her. The way other people shrugged off your words like you were crazy. She had to apologize later, but now she needed to calm her anger and explain. 

"No, Commander, he's here, right in front of us. It might seem impossible, but it's true. You don't need to take it from me, as I didn't believe it at first too. Please come and look for yourself." Yaya explained calmly, or rather, coldly. 

Commander seemed to be taken aback by her words and shifted to more serious expression. "I'll tell everyone that intruder had been taken care of, and go to infirmary as soon as possible. Secure the place." 

Yaya smiled, a bit apologetic after her cold outburst. "Sir, yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, right? Don't ask when it's updated, but do leave kudos or comments if you like it. 
> 
> Oh yea, you can read prequel of Sky Song, titled Last Song on ff.net under the same user-- never mind, i uploaded it here already. I forgot it's in bahasa indonesia there.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far. Have a nice day~


End file.
